


A Wish Fulfilled

by Mytrashpile



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/M, Post Movie, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytrashpile/pseuds/Mytrashpile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wish fulfilled is me, my wish. I wanted a different ending so I'm writing a little wish fulfillment fic that takes place post ending. Meaning: IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE YET DO NOT READ THIS. It is literally the entire plot of the movie and will ruin everything.</p>
<p>Edith is laying in the hospital after the events at the estate, only to be greeted with an unexpected visitor. What will she choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wish Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is crazy exposition heavy because Edith doesn't know everything that happened really? From Thomas' point of view anyway. Also, I filled in some of the gaps I guess with my own speculation, but it's pretty accurate. Sorry if this first one is boring I'll have another one up in a day or so.
> 
> Trying to get my feelings for this pairing out in the open!
> 
> Also this hasn't been beta'd and I wrote it from like, 1-4am so forgive me if it's a little shaky on quality.

Edith had been spending a lot of time alone, since the horrible events that befell her at her husband’s estate in England. As much as she appreciate Alan’s attention and his willingness to work with her and help her, she still felt nothing for him. She had tried, when she first returned, to replace Thomas in her heart with Alan, and perhaps even love him, but it didn’t work. Every time she had gone in to kiss him, she remembered that night of intimacy with Thomas and her blood ran cold. She had gotten her wish though, hadn’t she? To become a widow? The thought would have made her laugh it wasn’t so upsetting. As horrible a man as he had turned out to be, as dark his past, there was still some good in Thomas. He had saved Alan, had tried to save her, and despite all his faults and his incestuous lies, she still felt for him. It was wrong, and poisonous, but she couldn’t forget him even if she tried. It was especially bad now, as she was held up in a hospital in England, near the estate, recovering from her fractured leg and poisoning. All she had to do right now was think. Think and begin to rewrite her manuscript. Did she even want to tell the same story? Did she want to have a ghost in her story, as a metaphor or not? She had had just about enough with ghosts lately, and wasn’t terribly interested in seeing any more.

  
After another long day of staring out the window, there was a soft knock on the door. Of course it would be Alan, and she didn’t really want to see him, but it would be rude to turn him away. “Just a minute.” She called out, pulling herself into a more propitious sitting position and pulling her shawl around her shoulders in order to hide any possible visible skin. Edith had found that she was becoming even more reserved than before. She had never been with a man before Thomas, and even though she cursed herself for it, she wasn’t keen on anyone seeing her besides him. It was silly to be loyal to a disloyal man, but she couldn’t help it. She had no way of knowing if Thomas’ love was true, but hers had been. Content that she was covered and presentable, she cleared her throat again. “Come in!” The door cracked open and it was Alan as she expected, and she could only smile benignly at his predictability and steadfastness. Surely by now Alan had realized that she wasn’t interested and was instead visiting as a simple friend. Sweet, dependable Alan.

“Good day to you Edith. I’ve come by to check on your health again. The doctor’s here are convinced they know what they are doing, but you know how I am. I want to check on you personally.” Edith raised a hand to cover her mouth softly, letting out a small chuckle. He was such a sweet fellow, and was really very kind. Alan had always had a thing for her as her father had pointed out long ago. It was a real shame she couldn’t love him. The spent a good amount of time talking back and forth, exchanging mostly pleasantries and other gentle talk, but honestly she was getting bored quickly. Perhaps she had become spoiled with Thomas, his imaginative thinking and his interest in her work. To think on it though, had any of that been real? Thomas had lied to her so much. How could she be sure that his interest in her book was genuine? He had seemed to love her writing, but he had also seemed to love her, and she couldn’t even be sure of that any more. A sharp wave of melancholy washed over her and she turned her face sharply away, concerned that she would begin crying soon, and it wasn’t polite to do that in the presence of another. Alan immediately picked up on her distressed and reached forward to touch her hand, his face soft and accepting. The blonde glanced over to him but couldn’t meet his eyes, forced to turn away again. If only she could make him understand the things she had gone though, the way she had been changed. Edith knew she wasn’t the same woman who left those months ago, but Alan didn’t seem to notice.

“If you don’t mind Alan, I think I’m quite tired. Could you leave me for today?” He had only just arrived and it was rude to make him leave so early, but she felt so heavy hearted that she had no choice. He seemed to understand and only nodded, standing and straightening his suit coat.

“Of course milady. If you need me just… have one of the nurses send for me. I am staying in town, they know where to find me.” So he truly had no intention of leaving her alone did he? Well, that was fine for now. It wasn’t like she could go anywhere right now anyway. The entirety of the Sharpe estate fell in her hands now, and she would be visited by lawyers soon to settle affairs. Not that she had any idea what she was going to do with it. That house, and the things that happened there… It was sick. That kind of sick sunk into the land, infected the air. It wasn’t salvageable, she knew that. At the same time however, she felt a strange sentimentality to it. Everything in her life changed because of that house and the things that happened there. How could she raze her husband’s only home to the ground? How could she be so disrespectful to his memory? It tore at her and she didn’t know what to do. Perhaps she would have a better idea when the time came.

Alan excused himself and left the room, clearly disheartened. She felt for him, truly, but she couldn’t change her heart. Sometimes she even felt Thomas was still with her, and she couldn’t deny that tug. Now that Alan was gone she removed her shawl and laid back down against her pillows, pulling the slightly rough cotton sheets up to her chin, staring up at the ceiling. The sun filtered in softly through the white window coverings, and she watched them blow softly in the breeze. What a pleasant, light feeling. If only Thomas was here with her, here to tell her that she was alright, that she had done the right thing. If only…

“But I am here with you, my dear. I am always here with you.” The voice coming from near her ear made her practically jump out of her skin, and she covered her mouth as she let out a loud shriek, the noise becoming a muffled cry. She whipped around and saw there no one other than Thomas, his face still pale and sunken but with much more life than he had seem to possess that last moment on the mountaintop. He still had that cut on his cheek and his eyes were still dark, be he looked much like her Thomas, and he was here beside her. Could this truly be his ghost? Or had she finally gone mad from her ordeal? With shaking fingers she reached out, touching his cheek gentle. Just like at the estate he form was more or less solid, more solid the more she focused on the touch. It seemed that her belief made him more or less real. Thomas simply sat there, an amused smile on his face as she explored him, touching his cheeks and then his forehead, her fingertips drifting along his brow and down to his ears. She was barely able to comprehend that he could be here, even in death. She had seen it and knew it was possible, but still she couldn’t believe she’d had another chance to see him. Almost beyond her control, her emotions were cycling rapidly between relief, despair, and accusation. He was here, which means that he is truly dead, and she felt that grief coming for her, but at the same time he was here with her, and that brought joy. They needed a chance to talk anyway. “Are you intending on saying something at some point, beloved?”

Still that same wit, his intention of finding some way to bring lightness to any situation. He is still as he ever was, and that brought a choking sob out of her suddenly. Without thinking she collapsed into him, curling up tightly into his chest, and she felt his arm go around her shoulders and his murmured whispers in her ear. His voice was so soothing but she wasn’t taking in what he was saying, lost to the swirl of thoughts and emotions rushing through her. Edith could only shake as she repressed the sobs, pressing her face into his neck and clinging to Thomas with all her strength. The more she began to rely on him, the more she began to accept his presence, the more fleshed out he became. By the time she pulled herself together enough to face Thomas, he had become fully realized. His eyes held that same sparkle as before, and his face was back to a flawless porcelain. Edith gasped and he only laughed, touching her face softly.

“Did you not wonder why I appeared to you as myself and not enough monster as I assume my mother and former wife did? Your belief, or rather, the chain between our hearts, determines my form. If you believe and accept me, I can return to how I was before, for you.” He smiled and touched her cheek gently, and she could only stare as she processed this information. The chain between their hearts…  
“You’ve used that line on me before. Perhaps you are getting rusty at picking up women.” She smiled a little bit, unable to help but poke a little fun at him. Thomas only laughed, touching her hair and then her lips, exploring her much as she had him. It seems they both couldn’t believe that they were reunited. He knew what was coming however, and was bracing himself for the questions. After she had become a little bit numb to his presence, she began to realize how many questions she had to ask.

“I know you have a lot to ask of me, and I will hold nothing back this time. You have my word. I would pledge on my life but…” He trailed off, an amused smile on his lips. She found herself laughing again, taking his hand. He had always had this unique ability to read her heart, to amuse her or comfort her, whatever she needed. He made everything so much lighter. She nodded, trying to decide where to start.  
“I want to ask so many things, but I don’t know where to start. The situation with your sister, or your mother, or your other wives…” There was so much. How could she even begin to start? Thomas sighed heavily, knowing that he had so much explaining to do, and hoping that she could somehow find it in her heart to love him still, even once she knew the whole truth.

“I understand. I will do my best to explain everything, though… I cannot promise it will be something you wish to hear.” He took a deep breath, not really wanting to continue but forcing himself to. After everything he had put Edith through, not to mention the other girls, he owed someone some sort of explanation. “My parents were… cruel, and they hated one another. Most of all, they hated us, my sister and myself. Lucille did the best she could to protect me, even though I was her elder. From what I understand, Mother used to be a kind person, but Father’s furious anger twisted her, turned her into something hateful and monstrous. When they were home at the same time he would take out his fits of rage on her, breaking her bones and tearing at her flesh. So she was often not at home. When this happened, he would instead break us instead. My sister took many of the beatings, something of a sacrificial lamb if you will, but I was beaten more than once.” At this his voice faltered, his mind flooded with memories and sensations from his past. Edith was quiet and only touch his hand, waiting for him to find the strength to continue. It took some time but soon he was able to continue, and he flashed her a shaky smile to indicate that he was alright.

“During this time, when we were quite young, we were confined to our nursery. That is something of a misnomer, because by the time we were locked in there, we were beyond nursing age. As we grew older together, we knew only each other and our love was all that sustained us. You must understand, in that sort of environment, you will take anything to shelter you from that horror, however bleak. As we hit the beginning of our adulthood our love… grew.” At this he made a pained expression, and she felt herself withdrawing from him. She understood that such circumstances could never produce a sane, loving result but still, to go to such lengths… But she hadn’t seen the horror he had, had never been beaten or abused. She wanted to hear him out. He seemed to be waiting for her disgust to subside before continuing, drawing a breath.

“In this love, and the acts that followed, we found our solace. So it was for many years, until one day our Mother saw the marks we had left, heard the sounds we made, and finally put things together. Lucille came to me in a panic, frantic. She told me that mother knew, and asked me what I should do. I told her that I didn’t know, and she became… disappointed in me. She told me she would handle it and so she left. The next day I awoke to find the constables swarming the house, and questioning us as to our mother’s death. I knew immediately that she had done it. That she had killed our mother to protect our secret. I had never intended for anyone to die because of our love. I only wanted to survive. This was when I first began to realize what my sister was capable of, though what I thought fell far short of her true capabilities.” It seemed to bring him some pain to recall this, though Edith wasn’t sure if he was sad over his mother’s death or rather the manner of it. Either way, she was beginning to understand their story, and the way that things had unraveled so quickly. Still, there was more to tell.

“At the time of our Mother’s death, they had tried to contact my father, however… He never returned. I suppose he decided that we just weren’t worth it. Or perhaps his rage finally consumed him somewhere in his travels. He simply stopped caring. With him went all of our money as he travelled around the world, and we were left with almost nothing. My sister was suspected of the crime but nothing could be proven. Even so, she was put into an institution for troubled girls, to hopefully cure her of her hysteria. This covered up due to our family name. I was sent to a boarding school until I came of age and could take over the family estate, such as it was.” He laughed a little, moving slightly closer to Edith and putting an arm around her shoulders. She almost pulled away but through better of it, pressing into his surprisingly solid chest. He seemed almost surprised at the gesture and nodded, returning to his story.

“It was after I returned to our home and took custody of my sister that she hatched the plan to restore our family name. My plan was to build a machine to start up the mining operation of the red clay on our lands. It was how we made our initial fortune after all, though no one in my family had ever actually done any mining as you might guess.” He laughed a little and she tried to cover her smile behind her hand, remembering her scathing comment long before she ever met her Thomas. He seemed to know this would please her and carried on. “However, my machine and developing it was costly and took quite a bit of time. Due to this, I acquiesced to my sister’s demands; that we find someone who would fall in love with one of us and marry them, taking their fortune for our own. The plan was to do it once, with no bloodshed, and simply use their fortune to build my machines and rebuild our own. Marrying for money, as it were. For my part, I contributed I am sad to say, in arguing that I would have to be the one to marry, otherwise the fortune would go from us to my sister’s husband’s estate. She agreed and shortly after I was wed.” Another long pause, though his face was unreadable. How did he feel about being married? He didn’t seem to want to offer that information and she understood. It must be somewhat painful for him to remember the things he’d done.

“I felt no love for my first wife, but her death was not in my plans. She was murdered by my sister. Lucille’s reasoning was simple, that this bride was not enough to get my machine working. So instead she poisoned her and disposed of her. I had no idea this was happening but I will not deny, I was complicit in the plan going forward. At first I was horrified, but her reasoning was sound and my wife was already dead. So… I married again. And again. I never bedded any of my wives, I was always faithful to my sister as she demanded. She had made me promise early on that I was to preserve my wives’ virtue if possible, and I agreed.” This again caused Edith to recoil, not sure how to take any of this, but she could not fully pull away. His honesty was refreshing after months of lies, and she wanted to hear this story out to the end.  
“Finally, we come to you. Or rather, your friend, the one I was meant to wed. But I… I fell for you. I wanted more time with you, to be completely honest. I married you from love, I’m afraid. It was a mistake, and I paid for my love with my life, but I cannot say I regret it. I regret all that happened to you however.” He sighed deeply, his long tale out in the open finally, and his wife finally informed of the life he had led. “When I chose you, when I chose to bed you, I made that choice against my sister’s wishes because I cannot change how I feel about you. You are the one I wanted, and when I told my sister what I intended she murdered me. I suppose I should have seen it coming, and I got what I deserved easily, but… I wanted to return to you.” She smiled a little at that thought, so sweet and trusting as always. Thomas was still the man she married, if a bit more fantastical than she imagined. Like a character from a dark story, a frightful story. Perhaps that was what she had just lived through, some dark fairy tale where the monsters were metaphors and the true demons wore human skin…

“Thomas I… I have no idea what to think about all of this. It’s a lot of information to take in all at once. I want to believe in you, the you I once knew, but I’m so scared. I still see those monsters and your sister’s face in my sleep.” Truth be told, she saw them when she was awake too. She never escaped the specter of darkness that followed her, and having Thomas at her side brought her a great deal of comfort. “Perhaps, while I figure things out, you could… stay?” Thomas’ face lit up immediately, and he pulled her close and immediately made them both comfortable in her small hospital bed.  
“Of course my love. I will be here to protect you until you make your decision. I will abide by whatever you choose.” Of course he would. Ever the gentleman. There was still one thing that was bothering her however, and she frowned darkly as it crossed her mind.

“I have one more question. How often were you with Lucille, after… after we were wed?” This was a painful question, and she wasn’t sure she really wanted the answer, but it had to be asked. Thomas froze for a moment, not sure what to say.

“A few times, honestly. I was… with her a handful of times in the months we were together, but many nights she simply sang me to sleep. I… grew disenchanted with her after meeting you, so her requests for me to be beside her became more and more frequent as I pulled away. You must understand, I never loved her. Not as I love you. She was still a sister to me, no more. I loved her but I had never felt true love, and didn’t understand what that felt like. I thought what we had was love, when it was only codependence and a disguised abuse. When I met you, true love filled my heart, and I understood what I had been doing all this time meant nothing, truly. This caused a rift as you can imagine, and Lucille began to grow unstable. I am… sorry for what you had to witness. I swear that what you saw was not typical.” Edith nodded softly, looking at her husband’s face. It flickered for a moment and she knew it was because of the doubt in her heart. That answer was both what she wanted to hear and absolutely the last thing she wanted to know. At least his heart had changed once they were together… She sighed and laid down her head, curling up into his chest.

She expected to hear a heartbeat or feel the rise and fall of his chest, but there were no such comforts to be found. Instead only a sharp sense of cold and a faint permeability that she couldn’t quite name. It felt so strange to be comforted by such an intangible thing, almost to the point of becoming unnerving. She knew that she couldn’t pull away however. To have a chance to be close to her husband once again, regardless of circumstances or their past, she simply couldn’t pass it up. For now, she closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep, braced against her husband’s chest and sighing softly as she drifted away to the feeling of him softly stroking her hair.


End file.
